


PLACEBO

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, KakaNaru
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	PLACEBO

  
❀HP，年操，竹马竹马

❀八年级鹰院学长卡x五年级狮院学弟鸣

❀全文1w+，请挑合适时间阅读

❀结合歌曲食用更佳

❀最终解释权归我，以上

『甘い罠にやられていく落ちていく

一步步陷入甜蜜圈套 坠落其中 无法自拔』

01

『熱っぽい夢を見てしまって

君のその笑顔で絆された夕暮れ

我做了个有些燥热的梦 

连暮色也缠裹着你的笑容』

“回家？”鹿丸抱着两大本魔药学的书，停在大厅问。

鸣人摆摆手，有气无力的歪着头趴在格兰芬多的长桌上。

“......好吧，回来给你带新年礼物。”

“说起来，你——”鹿丸刚想问他这几天有没有什么安排，被突如其来的嗓音打断。

“哟，小可爱，放假又不回去吗？”带土突然蹿出来，大力的拍上鸣人背心，吓得他一蹦三尺高，回头瞪人的时候眼眶都红了。

他刚要骂是谁不做人，却不想作乱的人早退到了旁边，把跟在自己身后的卡卡西推向前顶着，一见着这张脸，鸣人的伶牙俐齿就变成了锯嘴葫芦。

“旗木学长~”鸣人刹住脚乖巧的喊人，然后默默的退到带土旁边，伸手揪了他胳膊的一块皮，旋转45°起飞。

卡卡西看他一秒敛了嚣张装乖，把带土掐得敢怒不敢，心里觉得好笑。

“不回去？”男人声音压得低，沙沙的磨得人耳朵痒，鸣人动动脚指头控制住翻白眼的冲动回了声嗯。

他答完了，卡卡西却没有接下文，那双黑漆漆的眼只看着他，鸣人被他看得不耐烦，对着鹿丸使眼色，希望他能把自己带走。

“那正好~”带土嫌他俩说个话都磨蹭，干脆自己说了。

“什么正好？”鹿丸没忍住出声。

“正好我们也不回去，可以一起跨年。”卡卡西把鸣人散乱的衣领理好，男孩儿僵得像被是施了统统石化，在他伸手靠近的那一刻就被封印，连呼吸都停滞。

“我不——”鸣人果断拒绝，开玩笑，谁要和这个拉文克劳一起跨年，他可不想美好的新年从见到卡卡西开始。

“听话。”男人垂下眼仿佛没听见他的话，从随身的笔记本里拿出一张小纸条给他，招呼着带土走了。

鹿丸看他愣愣的捏着纸条怎么喊也没反应，干脆抱着书离开，没好气的留下话：“我三天后回来，走了。”

他一边往外走，一边在心里嘀咕：这小子肯定没听到我刚才说的话。

02

『この想い気の迷いだって

笑えないよ全然

即便这份心意只是一时迷茫 

我也全然无法一笑置之』

那是张破旧泛黄甚至有些卷边的小纸条，有点像是幼稚园小孩子会做的兑换券，可以用来兑换任何东西，上面写了歪歪扭扭的几个字。

✧鸣人百分百听话咒.．•°☆

卡卡西从来没用过它，而今天为了让鸣人和他一起跨年，他把它还给了他。

纸条上的笔触非常稚嫩，是鸣人三岁那年的给卡卡西的圣诞节礼物。

小团子戴着雪白的厚厚的耳帽，穿得圆滚滚的突然从对面跑过来，踮脚敲开门，把它送给卡卡西。

“哥哥，礼物。”小团子嘴里吃着糖，含糊不清的跟他说圣诞节快乐。

外面雪下得很大，他金色的头发上浮着雪花，小脸蛋冻得通红，羊羔毛的小外套胸前沾了一大片雪。

“摔跤了吗？”卡卡西把他抱进屋。

“嗯，我没哭。”鸣人把脸仰起来，蓝宝石亮晶晶的望着他一脸骄傲。

“宝宝真棒，”六岁的卡卡西已经熟练掌握了夸鸣人的技巧，“还给哥哥准备了圣诞节礼物，宝宝真厉害，哥哥最喜欢宝宝了。”

鸣人抱着卡卡西的热牛奶喝，听到这话嘴角挂着奶泡，头也不抬的回：“宝宝也最喜欢哥哥了。”

03

卡卡西十一岁去霍格沃茨读书了，这一年对于鸣人来说不太好。

他最喜欢的每天都可以见面可以拥抱可以亲亲的小哥哥，突然就不见了，没有人再每天给他一颗香草味的太妃糖，他觉得很难过。

妈妈告诉他，哥哥去读书了，过段时间就会回来，他挂着眼泪点点头，可还是很难过。

难过到一大盒橙子味的棒棒糖也哄不好。

他不想吃糖了，牛奶也不喝，从学校回来就闷闷不乐的坐在客厅里拼图，谁来找他都不出去。

玖辛奈没办法，只能给卡卡西寄信。

于是第二天，卡卡西和带土刚汇合准备吃早饭，艾德罗叼着信从窗外飞进来。

所有人都看着他，这封信来得也太早了，卡卡西蹙眉，那是一封传音信，这就更不寻常。

旗木家奉行放养原则，父亲母亲几乎不会给他寄信，若是实在有事，也应该只是普通的信。他捻着信封没拆，想到了那个总是气嘟嘟的小孩，突然见不着自己，该是委屈得要哭了。

“谁给你的信？赶紧拆赶紧拆！”带土怂恿他，但卡卡西不想，他隐约能猜得到是谁寄来的。再过两年小孩也要来霍格沃茨，要是替他提前宣传，肯定要生气。

“我家小孩。”卡卡西刚要把信收进长袍，带土伸手就抢了过去，“你干什么！”

“小孩？你家的？你们家不是只有你一个孩子？”他站起来退后两步避开卡卡西拆信，“我看看是谁！”

卡卡西的脸色瞬间变了，他阴着脸一字一句的说：“还给我，宇智波带土。”

带土准备揭掉火漆印的手僵了，第一次听到卡卡西这样连名带姓的叫自己，讪讪的把信还给他。

04

吃完饭卡卡西回宿舍，带土还是对小孩好奇，就算他冷着脸，就算是自己是格兰芬多，他还是跟着一起去了，没有什么比知道卡卡西的秘密更吸引人，也幸好这会儿都有课，没人发现他一个格兰芬多进了拉文克劳的宿舍。

刚打开信，小孩儿黏糊糊的奶音就传了出来，十分委屈又难过的喊卡卡西“哥哥”。

他弯着眼笑，温柔的问宝宝怎么不开心了，是不是想哥哥了。

带土看他耐心哄小孩儿，声音放得又轻又柔，眼角眉梢都挂着笑，说圣诞节哥哥就会回家，宝宝要乖乖的吃饭睡觉，这样才有礼物云云。

足足有半个小时。

彻底刷新了带土对卡卡西的认知。

小孩最后奶声奶气的确认了七遍——卡卡西会在圣诞节的时候回家才依依不舍的结束了对话。

带土神色复杂，憋了许久才憋出一句话：“你家小孩这么黏你啊。”

“怎么？”卡卡西收了笑，恢复之前矜贵公子的模样。

“没，怪可爱的。”带土看他一秒变脸，非常明白自己的话要是接得不对，他跟卡卡西刚建立起来的脆弱友谊就要走向灭亡。

05

所以带土想不明白，非常的困惑——卡卡西到底做了什么才让奶声奶气的鸣人现在这么不乐意搭理他。

一年级的时候还好好的，二年级上了一半，突然就变样了。

他俩想了半天，想不出个所以然。

事实上是他不停地说，卡卡西听，从头到尾一句话都没说，就好像鸣人的变化，跟早饭不吃吐司而是喝了粥一样自然。

鸣人本以为自己会和卡卡西一样分进拉文克劳，然而他去了狮子窝。

卡卡西支着头，看他听分院帽喊了声“GRYFFINDOR!!!”，立刻回头看自己，发现不是他那里，颇有些失望的垂下头，不情不愿的往那片红色的海洋去。

注意到小孩的表情，卡卡西垂下眼轻轻地笑，果然他属于格兰芬多。

当天晚上宵禁前，他让带土把小孩带出来，鸣人从拐角出来看见他站在月光下，小跑着冲进他怀里，迭声喊哥哥哥哥哥哥，我好想你。

但其实他们才分开两三个小时。

06

鸣人收到霍格沃茨的通知书在家没待够三秒，小火箭似的冲进对面屋，噔噔噔的上楼，扑在桌边看书的卡卡西身上，兴奋的尖叫着说可以和哥哥一起去读书了！

卡卡西把人从身上揪下来，拿过他手里的信纸，看完呼噜呼噜小孩的头毛。

“那宝宝今年不用陪我去对角巷了，”鸣人不解的看着他，卡卡西捏捏他鼻子笑着说，“哥哥陪宝宝去。”

卡卡西送了鸣人一只缅因猫作为宠物，在红色和蓝色之间，小孩坚定的选了蓝色，因为拉文克劳的代表色是蓝色，他坚定的认为自己会和卡卡西分在一个学院。

他们俩早上一起被水门送到火车站，鸣人牵着卡卡西的手仿佛会撒手没一样不肯放，这也导致卡卡西连自己的行李都没法拿，于是卡卡西的行李被玖辛奈送上火车，而鸣人的则是由水门负责。

上了火车没一会儿，鸣人就困得坐不住，于是等带土找到他们的时候，他已经趴在卡卡西的腿上睡着了。

带土惊讶的张着嘴，被卡卡西勒令禁止大声喊叫，他慢慢的挪到两人对面坐下，压着声音问：“你家小孩？”

卡卡西摸了摸鸣人的后脑勺没给他回答，但答案毋庸置疑。

——拉文克劳清贵矜傲的王子，除了给他家小孩膝枕外，带土想不出谁还有这个殊荣。

07

于是带土更加困惑了。

他实在是想不明白究竟是什么人神共愤的事情，才能把一个娇气可爱的小宝贝，气得几年都不理人。

鸣人在霍格沃茨的一年级，是伴随着几个关键词度过的，比如拉文克劳的贵公子，旗木卡卡西家的小孩，拉文克劳公共休息室的常客以及每日的草药学补习。

这四个短句看似互相之间毫无关联，但事实上都和卡卡西绑在了一起。

拉文克劳的贵公子——旗木卡卡西家的小孩是拉文克劳公共休息室的常客，每天都有草药学的补习课，当然是卡卡西给他补习。

而卡卡西的四年级则和每日一问的你家小孩联系在一起。

嘿，卡卡西，你家小孩来找你了，在门外呢~你没把新的口令告诉他吗？气呼呼的在门外非要等你去接，我叫不进来。

早上好呀卡卡西，你家小孩这次草药学的小测试拿到E了吗？当然更多时候问的是你家小孩这次拿到A了吗？

或者是去霍格莫德玩了回来的女同学，笑眯眯的给正在补习的鸣人一包蜂蜜公爵的糖果，或是甜点店新出的点心。

而自从鸣人出现后，女生们关于卡卡西的话题便更多了。

08

早在分院仪式上，卡卡西便凭借着那张俊俏的脸蛋获得了一大批学姐学妹的心，再加上他冷清却又风度翩翩的性格，不到一周女生们就为他成立了专属后援会，还为他写了应援词，带土知道后在他耳边念了半个月，被忍无可忍的卡卡西按在墙角狠狠揍了一顿才罢休。

卡卡西，聪明帅气、绅士风度、女生们的梦中情人、霍格沃茨最想拥有的男朋友榜榜首——这是鸣人入学前他的标签。

卡卡西，聪明帅气、温柔体贴、未来老公及孩子他爸的行为准则天花板——这是鸣人一年级时他的标签。

所以为什么呢？

宇智波带土又一次陷入了沉思，这不合理，他甚至没见着他俩因为什么吵架而决裂！

Merlin's beard，谁能告诉他为什么？

鸣人就突然之间毫无征兆令人措手不及的变得讨厌卡卡西了，甚至在这天之前的晚上，他还赖着卡卡西说周末想去霍格莫德玩不想补习草药学，被毫不留情的拒绝后，气呼呼的回了格兰芬多的塔楼。

“所以，你还在因为昨晚他没答应你而生气吗？”带土小心翼翼的试探着问鸣人。

男孩儿皱起眉头不解的看着他，半晌才没好气的答道：“至于么我？！”

带土松了口气，想着心可以放回胸口了，鸣人的下一句话直接让他傻在原地。

“我本来就不喜欢他！”

Merlin's hear，卡卡西你家小孩说不喜欢你了！

然而他转述给卡卡西后，男生挑挑眉，淡定的嗯了声表示知道了，随后低下头继续写宾斯教授布置的魔法史论文。

我说的难道是什么无关紧要的事情吗？为什么他能这么镇定？！难道——

难道他也不喜欢鸣人了？

这不可以！这不行！

09

『鉢合わせの とんだピーカブー

我们就像在捉迷藏中意外地相遇』

开始只是冷战。

从鸣人再不去拉文克劳的公共休息室找卡卡西开始，后来变成了见着卡卡西就吹鼻子瞪眼，哼哼的扭头就走。

拉文克劳的同学们疑惑了，同时卡卡西的后援会也陷入了不知所措中。

为什么有种自家房子塌了的感觉？

于是经常给鸣人送糖果的几个小姐姐在连续两星期没见到鸣人后，没忍住去问了卡卡西。

“小可爱怎么不来这儿了？我买了他喜欢的蜂蜜草莓味的软糖。”

卡卡西翻书的手顿了两秒才状似平静的说：“也许你可以考虑在大厅给他，或者是自习室，我想他会很乐意接受的。”

他故意忽视关键性问题，为了避免再被追问，干脆起身回宿舍。

于是鸣人二年级的关键词是——决裂，格兰芬多的小太阳以及在及格边缘反复横跳的草药学成绩。

而卡卡西的五年级则是在孤独的老父亲中度过了，他对这个词表示接受良好，但打死不承认这个话形容得该死的好，他始终坚信鸣人只是到了叛逆期，小孩总有一天又会抱着他喊哥哥。

10

于是他从五年级等到六年级，六年级等到七年级，现在他要毕业了，叛逆期的小朋友是连话都不稀得搭理他，带土说他这是自作自受。

明明知道小孩在闹脾气，就是从来也不管，真是心狠得不得了。

卡卡西从不反驳，事实上他到现在也不知道团子为什么生气，还一气气了三年多，总不能真是因为他那晚拒绝了鸣人。

在这期间，他炼过一瓶吐真剂，在带土的怂恿下加进了鸣人午餐的汤里，然后当着鸣人的面，把浓汤喝完了。

小孩不知道他为那么做的理由，只觉得是又被捉弄了，气得脸颊通红，抖着手把自己的午餐全推给他，大步流星的走了。

带土被这个发展惊到无话可说，在卡卡西贵公子人设崩塌的前一秒，忍无可忍的拿出魔杖，给他施了一个昏睡咒。

好吧好吧，虽然卡卡西没去哄孩子，但老父亲的关心一直都有送去。

鸣人刚上三年级就成了学院魁地奇球队的找球手，四年级的时候在一场和斯莱特林的比赛里，从扫帚上摔下来，断了两根肋骨，胳膊也弄成了骨裂。

第一个冲过去的是卡卡西，他挤开一众格兰芬多，跪在鸣人身边问他哪里疼。小孩疼得神志恍惚，听见熟悉的声音，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉，喋喋的说哥哥我好疼，你抱抱我。

卡卡西心疼得不行，可也不敢上手去抱他，怕断骨头错位给他内脏戳出个好歹。

在被送去庞弗雷夫人那儿之前，他一直待在小孩身边，说尽了好话的哄他，他的粉丝后援会以为这俩终于是破冰了，没想到鸣人的胳膊好了之后，两人关系还和之前一样。

这难道是什么新型的虐狗方式吗？

11

『それは一時のクレイジー

揺り返していくサニティ

那只是短暂一时的疯狂 

理智也因为你而摇摆不定』  


所以究竟是为了什么？

因为鸣人发现卡卡西好像有个女朋友。

哦，该死的，我为什么没去拉文克劳？！

这个折磨了他一年的问题又冒出来了。

那晚补习结束，鸣人在回去的路上突然想起来，因为生气没和卡卡西说晚安，于是马不停蹄的跑回去，刚要推开拉文克劳公共休息室的门，就看见一个金色长发的女孩子，穿着拉文克劳的校服，笑意盈盈的站在卡卡西身前，慢慢的弯下腰靠近沙发上的男孩子。

梅林啊，他们不会是要kiss吧？！

然后鸣人发现是真的，伟大的梅林根本不顾他内心的请求。

于是他转身就走，决定再也不要理卡卡西了，他周末甚至都不愿意带自己去霍格莫德玩，那明明是他的生日！

第二天看着神采奕奕的卡卡西，鸣人更生气了——早饭他竟然迟到，还迟到了十五分钟。

哦，该死的分院帽，为什么不让他去拉文克劳。

他想起自己永远拿不到O的草药学和最好也只有E的魔法史和魔药学。

好吧好吧，是漩涡鸣人的脑子不允许，但是他的黑魔法防御课和魔咒学都是O啊，教授上课还老夸他。

虚伪的拉文克劳，为什么不要实践课满分的漩涡鸣人同学，小孩陷入新一轮的自我怀疑中，并且扔给卡卡西一张冷脸。

12

找不到原因，卡卡西只好把这些都归于鸣人的叛逆期到了。

所以不听哥哥的话，奇妙又不知缘由的长久的生亲爱的哥哥的气，并且拒绝示弱拒绝向他展示出一点端倪好叫卡卡西明白他为什么生气，也不找哥哥补习草药学而是找了同一个年级的拉文克劳的同学奈良鹿丸。

所以为什么还是拉文克劳的？

都是拉文克劳为什么不去找卡卡西？

带土忍了又忍，实在是想不明白，在鸣人又一天结束补习后，把他拦在休息室里问。

“草药学补习得怎样？”带土把一小袋在蜂蜜公爵买的糖——当然是卡卡西买的——递给鸣人。

“还不错，鹿丸说我小测应该能拿E，如果我有记住他教的知识点的话。”鸣人说着耸耸肩，带土手上的糖他没接。

“所以其实是这样，你拒绝了卡卡西的补习课，然后又找了个拉文克劳的帮你补习，有没有觉得哪里有问题？”

“什么问题？”

带土：“......”

“那晚安了，宇智波带土学长~”

小孩三步两蹦的爬上台阶不见了。

“Merlin’s head，小孩究竟在想什么啊？！”带土挫败的揉了两把头发，认命的放弃试探。

好吧，卡卡西之前就告诉过他，不要试图从鸣人嘴里撬出来什么，在他不愿意说的时候，一切都是徒劳。

他就是不信邪。

13

鹿丸成了继卡卡西之后拉文克劳的又一个女生们的最佳男友候选人，当然人气第一的还是卡卡西。

这不公平！

这个消息从拉文克劳公共休息室留言板传到鸣人的耳朵只花了半天，他气得拍案而起，然后反应过来自己是在图书馆，又面红耳赤的道歉。

“去年是这个结果就算了，怎么今年还这样？！卡卡西都七年级了！这些妄想症的女生们怎么还疯狂的惦记他，鹿丸你才应该是第一！”他愤怒的压着声音，像一头气急败坏的狮子，不敢惹事，只能团团转。

“因为他聪明、帅气、风度翩翩——”鹿丸面不改色的夸卡卡西，等着鸣人把话打断。

果然。

“停停停停停！”小孩不好意思的摸着脸，语气既有点骄傲又恨恨，“那家伙根本没你们说的那么好！自大、狂妄、还爱使坏捉弄人，他昨天还在嘲笑我魔药学只拿了A！”

鹿丸放下羽毛笔，交叉两手撑在下巴，看他炸完毛才说：“我认为他那是在关心你，而且他只对你这样。”

鸣人的耳根更红了，慌张的把一大本魔药学的书翻开：“写论文写论文，写完了再说。”

14

鸣人五年级的时候当上了格兰芬多的级长，同时他今年还要通过O.W.L.的考试，巧的是卡卡西今年毕业，需要通过N.E.W.T.，值得一提的是他有11个O.W.L.七门必修课全拿了O，麻瓜研究课他没参加考试，剩下的4门都是E及以上。

哦…你要是问他哪里来的时间去学这么多门，事实上他并没有全都去。

保护神奇生物课他断断续续算起来去上了最后两星期，其他的时候在休息室里翻了翻书，古代魔文课他去听了第一二节，嫌弃教授讲课像是催眠，选择了自学，倒是占卜课和算数占卜课，他老老实实的上完了。

带土问他是不是想占一占鸣人生气的原因，毫无悬念的得到了一个Colloportus，在门廊里疯狂地跳起踢踏舞，被各个学院刚下课还未离去的同学们围观，他甚至还听到有人说圣诞节可以去邀请他跳舞，一定非常有趣。

宇智波带土，卒于踢踏舞。

15

卡卡西开始担心鸣人的O.W.L.

事实上鸣人除了绝对能拿到O的魔咒课和黑魔法防御术之外，其他的课都有些危险，保护神奇生物课倒是一直稳定在E。

魔药学的斯拉格霍恩教授，这两年提高了对考试成绩的要求，鸣人要是不及格就还好，若是拿了个及格却又不良好的成绩，恐怕是会有些难过了，至于其他几门，他多多少少的也有些危险。

头疼，小孩的考试问题太头疼了。

卡卡西想来想去，突然想起小团子三岁时送的礼物，十分钟后他跟着带土出现在鸣人面前，强迫他和自己过圣诞节。

其他的不管，先让他把考试过了再说——卡卡西满脑子都是这句话，并且他深刻的知道这个话绝对不能说出来。

“等会儿见到你想好怎么哄了吗？”带土饶有趣味的问，他俩这会儿坐在大礼堂等鸣人来。

“你不说话就可以。”

“？？？”

Merlin's bed!!!

卡卡西不是人。

16

二年级的鸣人因为那个偷窥到的吻和着种种原因，真实的生气了半学期。

三年级回学校后，他突然发现卡卡西根本没有女朋友，甚至是也没忘记他的生日，只是自己固执己见的不停躲着他，还拒收任何可能来自他的礼物，于是就真的错过了。

漩涡鸣人，后知后觉的尴尬了。

他那在和卡卡西作对的半学期中成长起来的（傲娇）骄傲和找麻烦中诞生的小脾气，以及伴随着水落石出而挥之不去的羞耻感，让他在宿舍的四柱床上连续失眠了两天，最终他决定——就这样吧，反正其实也没差，他亲爱的小哥哥依旧爱他。

然后渡过了狮子不停炸毛的三年级，和冷面狮子心跳过速的四年级，时间骑着扫帚突然就到了五年级。

鸣人在暴躁任性小孩的角色扮演里突然醒过来，他五年级卡卡西就八年级了，八年级就意味着马上就毕业了。

他开始焦躁不安，哥哥马上就要离开霍格沃茨，他不能让卡卡西以为他还闹着陈年旧脾气毕业，鸣人开始琢磨怎么样才能自然又不做作的完成他和卡卡西之间的破冰。

17

机会来了。

他被选上级长了！

级长有专门的盥洗室！

卡卡西是拉文克劳的级长！

鸣人在心底为自己的聪明睿智欢呼，于是他跟带土说，他喜欢级长盥洗室里金色水龙头喷出来的泡泡浴液，墙上那副美人鱼的画像也超级好看！

他试图让带土给卡卡西递消息，然后被告知卡卡西因为疲于研究已失传的魔药，根本没那个时间上六楼，图书馆和魔药教室是他最常去的地方。

鹿丸敏锐的发现了鸣人的心思，不着痕迹的提议去图书馆复习考试，两人一拍即合。

然而他们忽视了一件事情，图书馆分禁书区和非禁书区。

一星期后鸣人发现卡卡西去的是禁书区，然后从那边可以直接拐出门离开。

Merlin's teeth，和好这么难的吗？

卡卡西之前哄过他没有？

哄了。

那为什么不肯下梯子？

因为那该死的骄傲（傲娇）。

18

『何もかもがいつの間にか

変わり果てる魔法

似乎所有的一切不知何时 

都中了改天换地的魔法』

鸣人来了，他踢着鞋，头发歪七八扭，衣服松松垮垮，像是刚从床上起来，他迷瞪着靠近卡卡西，自动忽视了另一边的带土。

“我好困......”直接歪倒在卡卡西肩上，怕他呲溜下去卡卡西急忙扶稳他的腰，小孩在他颈边蹭蹭，声音模糊的张嘴。

“他说什么？”带土放低声音问，生怕惹着了小祖宗。

卡卡西摇头笑笑，把鸣人衣服拉好，他听清了，小孩儿刚刚叫他哥哥。

撒娇呢。

“我说我困！”鸣人睁开眼没好气的睨带土一眼，卡卡西的下巴离他特别近，他没想明白，先凑上去磨了磨牙。

“嘶——”对面传来吸气的声音，带土痛苦的遮住半张脸。

他就说养的不是孩子是童养媳，卡卡西那个老色鬼还不承认！

现在好了小孩有自己的想法了，胆大妄为，目无尊长，大庭广众之下就敢调情。

“餐厅禁止调情，要么吃饭，要么出去。”带土仿着平斯夫人的语气，生无可恋。

“之前就说了，让你别说话。”卡卡西跳过他调侃的话，把之前的带土问自己的答案又说了一遍。

19

『思い込みじゃない

嘘じゃない想い

这一切并非我擅自的臆想 

而是我绝无半分虚言的真心』

『気の迷いじゃない

嘘じゃない想い

这一切并非我一时的迷茫 

而是我绝无半分虚言的真心』

卡卡西毕业前夕，送了鸣人一罐星空蓝的魔药，他本准备用它来和鸣人和好。

“你天天泡在禁书区，就为了做这个？”鸣人好奇的看着手上的玻璃瓶子，他以为卡卡西做的是毕业需要完成的课题。

“嗯。”

“这个魔药叫什么？作用呢？”

卡卡西看起来很开心，眼里裹着细碎的笑意，他伸手捏了捏鸣人的下巴小声说：“跟迷情剂差不多，但维持的时间更长，它还能让你听话。”

小孩瞬间瞪大了眼。

迷情剂！！！

“我还特意找斯拉格霍恩教授拿了蓝色月长石的粉末和双角兽的角，你猜我准备用它干嘛？”

鸣人后背挺直，思考着现在掏出魔杖给自己来个盔甲护身是否还来得及，然后他那根山楂木的长九点五英寸的以独角兽尾毛为杖芯的魔杖就出现在了卡卡西手上。

“......”小孩撇撇嘴，突然想起什么似的眼睛亮了起来问道，“你还没说这个魔药的名字。”

“骗你的，和迷情剂没关系。”他唇边落下一个吻。

“哦。”

“PLACEBO，”卡卡西把魔杖还给他，摸下小孩的耳朵，“好了，我得去见院长了宝贝，一会儿见。”

20

鹿丸毫不意外自己回来就得知了好友和卡卡西重修旧好的消息，在八年级毕业前，整个学校都在讨论他们俩究竟是怎么回事。

不过鹿丸觉得至少要等鸣人毕业，这个事情才会停歇。

卡卡西的后援会本以为自家房子已经塌得彻彻底底，没成想峰回路转从茅草屋变成了大别墅，拉文克劳和格兰芬多公共休息室的留言板上天天都在讨论，试图分析出这些变化前因后果，然而最后都无果。

鹿丸每天出门上课前都会去看一眼，然后原样转述给鸣人——他装傻子两三年，至少也得回报一点。

“Merlin啊，他们怎么不去写小说，脑洞这么大？！甚至还编出个未婚妻？！”他哀嚎一声，放弃的埋头趴在桌上，呼吸里全是墨水的味道。

拉文克劳的学神挑挑眉，不刺激他也不搭理他，奋笔疾书的写魔咒学论文，鸣人安静了一会儿，又露出一只眼，吞吞吐吐的开口。

“那什么，鹿丸，你知道PLACEBO这种魔药吗？”

学神王子放下羽毛笔，思考半晌不确定的说：“我好像在关于爱情魔药的书上看到了两句，不过没有具体讲这个魔药怎么炼制，只说了是谁发明的。”

“嗯哼？”

“一百多年前，魔法界有一对非常恩爱的夫妻，是整个魔法界的典范。有一天他们受到袭击，是丈夫的狂热追求者，妻子被下了古老的诅咒，丈夫找了所有的治疗师希望治好妻子，但都失败了。他眼看着妻子越来越糟糕，变得暴躁易怒霸道蛮横，两人本甜蜜的生活刮起惊涛骇浪，妻子甚至没办法接受他的存在。”

鸣人听鹿丸讲，越听越觉得不对劲，怎么这个故事像是在影射呢，他努力摈弃心里的怪异感，认真听故事。

“于是丈夫穷尽毕生所学研制了PLACEBO——安慰剂，服用之后妻子的情绪有所好转，虽不像从前那般，但总归是慢慢的有在变好。那本书上就只有这些，再具体的没有。”

“那这样看的话，这个魔药效果还不错啊，为什么要放在禁书区不许我们看。”鸣人开始对图书馆书籍的分类产生怀疑。

“因为炼制的过程太难，当时这个魔药确实是公开过配方，不过大部分人在炼制的时候都出现了问题，引起过大面积骚乱，所有被编进去了。”鹿丸解释着，看鸣人又要问为什么，干脆一口气解释完。

“除去需要的魔药种类的复杂，还有炼制的程序，以及最重要的是炼好前一刻钟的咒语——PLACEBO。咒语很简单，但念咒语的过程中，需要提供给魔杖源源不断的纯净的爱和回忆，一丁点儿的杂质都不行，哪怕是0.1秒的懈怠都会失败，而且魔法不只注入一次而是七次，最后还要加上炼药人无名指的血。”

“......”

“我想，你手上应该就有一瓶成功的PLACEBO。”

“嗯，卡卡西今天早上给我的。”鸣人闷闷的从袍子里摸出玻璃瓶给他。

“那么我猜你也不知道这个魔药的名字的含义。”鹿丸目不转睛的看着这据说已经多年没人炼成功的魔药。

“不是安慰剂吗？”

“PCACEBO在拉丁语里的意思是——我愿意。那位丈夫在结婚的时候说过，不论将来发生什么，他都愿意和妻子在一起，”鹿丸看见卡卡西过来，站起来把自己的书收好，“至于你们是什么，我就不知道了。”

卡卡西笑着和鹿丸打了个招呼，弯下腰摸鸣人的头发：“怎么了？看起来不太开心。”

小孩歪头蹭过他掌心含笑说：“我有个礼物送给你。”

“什么？”卡卡西在他身旁坐下，塞给鸣人一颗蜂蜜草莓味的软糖。

鸣人坐起来，从魔咒学的书里拿出一张折叠的羊皮纸递给他：“这个。”

羊皮纸上什么都没写，卡卡西手一顿，但鸣人依旧满脸期待的看着，他从怀里拿出魔杖，对着羊皮纸施了一个现行咒。

上面是一朵栩栩如生的木香花和一行字。

『 ...Я бы хотела жить с Вами』

卡卡西垂眸看了许久才抬起头，笑着说：“PLACEBO.”

\------------茶哥分界线---------

1、私设霍格沃茨八年级毕业是想让老卡毕业的时候快二十岁，而鸣宝十六

2、placebo，八爷和野甜甜的合作曲，无敌巨甜蜜，之前有分享可以去听听，歌名直译安慰剂，拉丁语的意思是“我愿意”

3、木香花话语：爱情俘虏、我是你的俘虏、心里永远为你展开、可以为你做任何事

4、Colloportus 塔朗泰拉舞 ：使对手疯狂地跳起踢踏舞

Merlin's beard/hair/head/teeth etc.=oh my god 

5、『 ...Я бы хотела жить с Вами』茨维塔耶娃的诗《我想和你一起生活》

6、卡老师和鹿丸都是拉文克劳，是聪明的小朋友；带土和鸣宝都是格兰芬多。实际情况是各学院的公共休息室，其他学院的人是不能进去的，鸣宝因为可爱征服了世界，所以肆无忌惮。

7、五年级才能被选为级长，一般是男女各一个，卡老师没和那个女孩接吻，鸣宝根本没看清，人家是在问事情，不和他去霍格莫德是因为鸣宝才二年级不能去，三年级才能去

8、O.W.L.，Ordinary Wizarding Level 普通巫师等级考试，是霍格沃茨的学生在五年级时必须参加的考试。N.E.W.T，Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests，高级巫师等级考试。

O.W.L.中一共十二门考试，考试成绩分别是优秀O（outstanding）、良好E（Exceeds Expectations)、及格A（Acceptable）、差P（Poor）、很差D（Dreadful）

鸣宝的成绩大部分都是E，草药学最差常常只拿得到A，比不及格还令人讨厌的A，学得最好的是魔咒学和黑魔法防御课

卡老师几乎全是O，少数的因为偷懒才是E，鹿丸和他不相上下，拉文克劳学神二人组，然而学神也不能让鸣宝的草药学拿到一个Ｏ

9、在此感谢我的室友，反复督促我码字，在我沉迷游戏漫画小说和其他cp的时候给我当头一棒敲醒，没有她这个文元旦就出不来

感谢关注

感谢阅读

我喜欢评论，但不喜欢骂我的评论

2020即将结束，希望2021年大家都可以过得非常非常好！！！

傻逼退散符😠😠送给大家

元旦快乐🎆🎆🎆


End file.
